


Here Comes a Thought

by Cafe_Au_Lait



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Neck Kissing, Needy Victor Nikiforov, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Viktor Cries, but in a Happy Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Au_Lait/pseuds/Cafe_Au_Lait
Summary: It's been three months.Three. Whole. Months.Three whole months since Viktor's been home to stay, three whole months since he left St. Petersburg to France to take care of unsolved family business and to do honeymoon prep while there.He had come back for only a day and a morning during those three months to see his husband, and they had made the day count, as if it were their last time every seeing each other.But Viktor left more than a dirty t-shirt or two behind.No, he left something much bigger.Well, not so big now, but he only hopes Viktor will be happy when he announces his pregnancy to his mate.





	Here Comes a Thought

**Author's Note:**

> YES I DID CHANGE MY USERNAME.  
> MY ORIGINAL USERNAME WAS WEEBOO_KITTENS.  
> So most of the omegaverse stuff I've written so far has been omega Viktor but I had this prompt hit me and I felt like an omega Yuuri suited this idea so much better.

It's been three months.  
Three. Whole. Months.  
Three whole months since Viktor's been home to stay, three whole months since he left St. Petersburg to France to take care of unsolved family business and to do honeymoon prep while there.  
He had come back for only a day and a morning during those three months to see his husband, and they had made the day count, as if it were their last time every seeing each other.  
But Viktor left more than a dirty t-shirt or two behind.  
No, he left something much bigger.  
Well, not so big now, but he only hopes Viktor will be happy when he announces his pregnancy to his mate.

* * *

 

Yuuri had discovered his pregnancy a month after Viktor left again, quickly developing a sickness that plagued his every morning from then on.

In the beginning, he thought he had a mere stomach bug, brushing it off for a few weeks by taking some ibuprofen and testing other home remedies, Russian and Japanese alike, before he became worried for his health.

"Yuuri, darling, what's wrong? You look a little pale, honey, are you feeling okay?" Yuuri could only sigh and give a weak, reassuring smile to his mate who stared at him from across his laptop screen, brows furrowed in worry as he jutted out his lower lip at Yuuri's lack of an immediate answer.

His alpha was just too cute to handle.

"I'm fine, Vitya, just feeling a little under the weather, that's all, I'm sure it's nothing." Yuuri chuckled at his alpha's soft whine of distress, puffing his cheeks out as he looked at the omega with concern.

"I'm sorry, my love. Should I just wrap all of this up here and just come home early? I'll be on the next flight to Russia in the morning, da?"

"No, Viktor, you need to stay and take care of business, alright? I don't need you dropping everything just to take care of me because I have a stomach flu."

" _Stomach flu?_ Yuuri, you didn't say it was a _stomach flu!_ " Viktor looked scandalized, Yuuri chuckling as his fiance whipped out his phone, typing with his thumbs furiously as his eyes scanned over the screen with a calculating gaze. "That's it, I'm coming home tomorrow, get ready."

" _No,_ Vitya, you're not." Yuuri sighed at Viktor's loud whine, watching as the Russian thumped his head down onto the desk before him.

"But, Yuuri-"

"Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, you are going to stay put and finish up. I promise you I will go to the doctor tomorrow, okay? So relax. The sooner you finish what you need to finish, the sooner you can come home and we can be together, alright?" Viktor groaned and rolled his eyes, but nodded reluctantly as he blew a raspberry with his lips.

"Okay... I really want to kiss you, though..."

"Soon, babe, soon. Don't worry. We'll be reunited soon."

"If 'soon' for you is three weeks, then yeah, totally." Yuuri could only hum, resting his chin on his hand as he and his husband only stared at each other for a few moments before Viktor spoke up again.

"I really miss you, my kobuta-chan..."

"I miss you, too, Vitenka..." Yuuri crooned, barely muffling a yawn as his eyes fluttered.

"Sleepy?"

"Mmm a little..."

"Get some rest, Yura, I'll talk to you in the morning okay, прелестный ?" ( _darling)_

"Yes, sir."

"Goodnight, Yuuri."

"Goodnight, Vitya." Yuuri hummed, kissing his fingertips before gently placing them against screen. Once they hung up, Yuuri could only sigh, looking around the bedroom absentmindedly, until his eyes caught something.

A blue and white striped shirt hanging over the edge of the dirty clothes hamper. Viktor's blue and white striped shirt.

Yuuri wasn't sure what came over him, but he practically flung himself off of their California King bed, grabbing the shirt in a hast and burying his nose in it, letting out a pleased groan as he caught a hint of Viktor's scent, faint, but still very there.

Yuuri fell asleep that night with Viktor's shirt stretched around a pillow in his arms.

* * *

Yuuri sat nervously in the waiting room of the clinic, tapping his feet as he watched the news on a small television mounted high in the corner of the room.

"Mister... Katsuki-Nikiforov?." A nurse called. Yuuri stood up hastily, chair clattering behind him as he cringed internally at the loud scrape sound it made.

Yuuri was led through the white, solid wood door and around the corner, he was weighed, his blood pressure taken, and his heart rate monitored for a minute.

Then, he was ushered by the nurse into a small checkup room, instructing him to sit down on the examination table (bed, chair, cushion?), before letting him know the doctor would be with him shortly.

A female doctor joined him, her pheromones diluted and masked making Yuuri's nose twitch. Must be for work purposes. She quickly introduced herself as Dr. Lebedev and shook his hand respectfully before producing a small tablet from a locked desk in the room, taking a stylus and asking the run-of-the-mill questions (what's your gender dynamic, are you bonded, are you mated, do you have any offspring, when was your last heat/rut, etc.).

When he described his symptoms, he was expecting her to tell him it was just a simple stomach flu and write him out a prescription for something to help it, but she merely looked at him sideways before speaking.

"Sir, have you thought of taking a pregnancy test?"

"Pregnancy test?"

"Yes. These don't sound like the typical symptoms for a stomach bug, and your pheromones as extremely potent. Now, I highly recommend you do so. Would you like to take one here or a store bought one at home?"

"I-I think I'd prefer store bought, thank you.'

"Alright then. And if the test comes out negative, feel free to come back and we'll see what we can do, okay?"

"Thank you very much."

* * *

Yuuri's mind completely blanked when he arrived at the convenience store, standing with a handheld basket over his arm as he stared at the wall of pregnancy tests that loomed before him. He didn't know where to start.

There were digital ones, paper ones, and even dropper ones.

He had never been more terrified.

"Excuse me, sir?" Yuuri let out a girlish squeal of surprise, calming down just a bit as he noticed it was just an employee, looking as freaked out as he was.

"Y-Yes?"

"I didn't mean to startle you, but you've been standing here for a while and I was wondering if you needed any help?"

"Ah,  yes, well... my doctor recommended for me to take a pregnancy test but... I'm a little overwhelmed. I'm not sure which one would work best... I've never done this before..." The male employee hummed in thought, looking up at the wall of pregnancy tests and reaching up to grab three different boxes of different brands before responding.

"I understand how you feel. My little boy is going to be two this year and my mate and I have one on the way, currently. I remember standing in this exact spot not knowing what to do with myself." He glanced over at Yuuri, flashing a sheepish smile as he gestured to the boxes in his hands. "Now, I recommend these three brands. Two of them are digital and it only takes a few minutes to get the results. It's always good to test more than once, in case one of them is wonky, okay?"

Yuuri nodded quickly, trying hard and failing to suppress the blush on his cheeks as the employee placed the boxes in his basket, smiling at him before absentmindedly laying a hand over his stomach and _oh hey, when did that baby bump get there?_

"Well if that will be all, I'll be happy to ring you up at the front counter." The man turned around, gesturing for Yuuri to follow him. Once Yuuri had checked out, the employee (who's name was Dmitri, as he read on his name tag) gave him a wave before wishing him a good day, but before Yuuri walked away he blurted out a simple question.

"Uhm- I was wondering, if you don't mind me asking, but... h-how far along are you?" Dmitri blinked owlishly before laughing, making Yuuri's cheek flush an even deeper shade of pink.

"Four months, about to be five. She's a kicker already, so we know she's developing fast." Yuuri could only nod, staring down at the man's baby bump as he ran his hand over it, as though he needed the reassurance it was still there.

"I wish you the best of luck, then."

"You, too, sir. Come back again!"

* * *

Yuuri had read the directions for the first pregnancy test enough times for him to see the Cyrillic with his eyes closed. staring at the small white thing that sat on the marble counter top next to the sink.

His phone had been going off for a good five minutes, Viktor absolutely flooding his inbox with kiss emojis and excited messages informing him his return in a few days, along with every letter of the alphabet, since it seemed his husband wouldn't be answering anytime soon and he demanded immediate attention.

But what really needed Yuuri's attention was the pregnancy test before him. He swallowed, uncapping the small tip as he practically trembled with nerves.

Here goes nothing.

Yuuri almost had a panic attack in the three minutes it took to get his result, conducting the other two tests during his wait. He sat with his head in his hands, flicking through the copious amounts of messages from his husband left unseen.

Viktor would be home in two days.

Two days until he saw his alpha again for the first time in a long time.

Two days until he could finally kiss the man within an inch of his life.

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his train of thought when he heard the first pregnancy test beep, signalling it had his result. Yuuri only shut his eyes as he reached over to grab it, pulling in front of him before he forced himself to look at it.

_Positive 6+ weeks._

Yuuri blinked. The test was _positive._

The omega felt joy overwhelm his senses, happy tears flooding his eyes, before he should his head and quickly stamped it down. _No, there was still two most tests left, this one might just be wonky. Don't get excited just yet._

Another beep. Another test was finished.

_Positive 6+ weeks._

_Another test was positive._

One more test to go.

He watched patiently as the cardboard like test slowly did it's job, Yuuri's foot tapping only getting faster as not one, but _two_ lines appeared on the paper.

That was all he needed for him to cry out, clutching his chest as he stared at the tests disbelievingly.

_I'm pregnant._

_I'm **really**_ _pregnant._

Yuuri scrambled for his phone, fingers stiff and shaking as he moved to his contacts, thumb hovering over Viktor's name as he was ready to call him and spill the news.

But it didn't feel right.

It didn't feel right telling his husband, his alpha, his mate, his _partner for life_ that he was pregnant _over the phone._ Not when a respectful person would do it in person. He was having the man's child, for god's sake.

Yuuri looked down at the pregnancy tests on the counter top before sighing and shutting off his phone, taking all three of them in hand and putting them in their respective boxes and hiding them under the sink in the cabinet.

He had two days until Viktor was home.

He would just have to wait until then.

* * *

Viktor came home to a silent house, not even having an excuse to complain about a more warming welcome. Especially since he arrived home a day early, and also the fact that it was currently three-thirty in the morning. He wasn't panicked though, not in the least, for Yuuri's smell still lingered in the house, reassuring him that his mate was safe and there for him.

He couldn't help but let out a relieved groan as he dropping his bags by the door, slipping off his shoes and mumbling a quiet 'tadaima' as he walked toward the aging poodle fast asleep on the couch; legs spread open and tongue lolling out of his mouth as he snored. Viktor couldn't help but chuckle, giving the old dog a few scratches on his belly before steadily making his way upstairs, toward the bedroom where his omega lay sleeping. 

Viktor practically cooed at the sight before him, Yuuri clad in one of his favorite 'lazy' shirts, he arms wrapped around a pillow with one of Viktor's dirty sweaters pulled over it. It seemed his lover missed Viktor as much as he missed him.

Viktor wasted no time stripping himself of his stiff clothes, the long flight from France to Russia taking a toll on his mental state as he could only think of having Yuuri in his arms again, finally.

He undressed until all that remained were his briefs, shuffling through the drawers in the bedroom to pull out a soft pair of sweatpants. Ah, it was good to be home again.

Viktor loomed beside the bed, resisting the urge to take photos of his adorable sleeping mate, face pressed flush against the pillow and his right leg thrown over it haphazardly.

It almost pained Viktor to pull the pillow out of his husband's grip, barely noticing the distressed sounds Yuuri made as Viktor pulled his sweater off of the object. Blue eyes trailed to Yuuri's shape, the expression on the omega's face could only be expressed as sheer heartbreak.

Yuuri looked like he was about to cry, letting out pitiful whimpers as he searched beside him for the pillow while his other hand moved to his stomach, rubbing circles into it as if he were calming it. Was he ill? He thought Yuuri had told him the doctor said he was fine?

Viktor crawled next to his husband, lifting the goose down to squeeze his cold body underneath. Yuuri seemed to immediately calm down, his body relaxing as he buried his face in the loose t-shirt on Viktor's chest, letting out a pleased 'mmm' before quickly drifting off again.

Viktor could only chuckle, securing his arms around Yuuri as he pressed his nose into his husband's thick, dark hair, inhaling ad letting out a pleased rumble of his own. He smelt like home. Like Yuuri.

He smelled... sweeter?

Viktor pulled away momentarily, observing his husband's peaceful expression before smelling him once more.

He smelt like Yuuri, obviously, but... not? There was something underlying in his usually musky, sweet scent that constantly reminded him of berry cheesecake. There was something... milkier about it, and he wasn't sure why. Maybe he was using a new shampoo?

Viktor couldn't be bothered to dive too deep into thought, for his eyelids felt like dead weights as he floated off into dreamland.

* * *

Yuuri woke up feeling warm and fuzzy inside, the sun from the blinds creeping into the room making him squint and rub at his eyes as he blinked the sleep out of them. He sighed in contentment, maneuvering to rub at his stomach, eyes full of love and wonder as he stared down at it, curious as to how long it would be until Yuuri looked like he was carrying a watermelon around with him. 

"Good morning, beautiful..." The gravelly voice next to him broke the silence making all traces of drowsiness vanish as he snapped his head to stare at the Russian man looking at him as if he were the most amazing thing to ever walk the earth, as is he didn't have bad morning breath, dried drool on his face, or messy unkempt hair. "How did you sleep last night, hmm?"

Yuuri answered with a squeal, diving into his husband's arms to pepper kisses across Viktor's face making the blue eyed man laugh, tugging Yuuri impossibly closer as he littered gentle, open mouthed kisses across the omega's neck.

"Vitya~!"

"I'm home, my love~" Yuuri couldn't help but squirm and giggle when Viktor blew a raspberry into Yuuri's neck, the omega emitting the most intoxicating pheromones into the air making Viktor purr low in his chest.

"You're here so early. I thought you weren't supposed to come home until tomorrow?"

"What are you not happy to see me?" Viktor's tone was teasing, Yuuri rolling his eyes as the alpha lowered him back into the mattress.

"Of course I missed you, silly. I just didn't expect you to come home so early."

"I thought I'd surprise you."

"Hmm well it's a wonderful surprise." Yuuri crooned, cupping Viktor's strong jaw in his hands and pulling him close until their noses touched, giving him a chaste Eskimo kiss before reaching around to tangle his left hand in the hairs on Viktor's nape. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd love to see how dry you're lips have gotten while you were away."

Viktor chuckled, tugging Yuuri closer by the waist to press their lips together in a blistering kiss, sighing in bliss as their lips moved in tandem, humming as tune only they knew as their lips met over and over again in longing, lazy kisses.

"What do you think, Yura? Are they dry?" Yuuri cooed, leaning close to tug on Viktor's bottom lip with his teeth, purring as the alpha shuddered above him.

"Mmm very... but I think I can fix that." Viktor couldn't help but let out a playful growl rolling them over to smother his husband in kisses, their giggling and happy pheromones filling the cold house with a soft warmth.

* * *

Yuuri shuffled about nervously, saying that he felt queasy as an excuse to run to the bathroom and scavenge for the pregnancy tests, picking one, a digital one, and tossing it into a plain, white box, tying a small blue ribbon around it that was a slipknot, one Viktor could easily pull open. 

It didn't feel right to tell the big news without some sort of flair.

Viktor surprised him, so Yuuri would surprise Viktor.

When Yuuri came out, Viktor was sitting on the couch, sipping on a hot cup of coffee as he scrolled through his phone, ears perking up when he heard his husband enter the room, his face lighting up when Yuuri shuffled to sit himself down on his lap, handing Viktor the small box before his face flushed bright red.

"I-I have a little surprise for you, too..."

"Oh, Yuuri, darling, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but... I really wanted to... it's kinda important." Viktor expression was one of interest as he looked down at the box in his hand, setting down his mug on a coaster on the coffee table before tugging on the slipknot, Yuuri blurting before he could pull the lid off of the box. "I-I _really_ hope you like it... I don't think I could top this gift even if I tried..."

"Yuuri, I'm sure I'll love whatever you give me, da? So can I open it now?" Yuuri nodded anxiously, watching as Viktor lifted the lid, staring the contents inside.

The expression on his face not even a moment later was nothing short of complete unadulterated joy.

* * *

Viktor's eyes stared down at the gift in his hand, the Clear Blue pregnancy test reading the words that made his heart race. 

_Positive 6+ weeks._

Positive. A pregnancy test from his Yuuri that was... positive.

Viktor could only shout with joy, jumping up out of his seat and pulling Yuuri close, lifting him into his arms as he spun the laughing omega in dizzying circles.

"You're pregnant!"

"Yes, I am."

"You're really pregnant."

"Yes, Vitya, honey, I am _really_ pregnant." Viktor couldn't prepare himself for the fat tears that rolled down his cheeks, smile practically splitting his cheeks as he pressed his face in his husband's neck, sobbing like a child as he held the omega tight in his arms as he cried. He barely registered the feeling of fingers in his hair, Yuuri shushing him and reassuring him that he was okay, and to relax.

"I know, Viktor, I know... there, there, honey it's okay~ It's all okay."

"I'm so happy..." Came Viktor's watery reply making Yuuri chuckle.

"I know, baby, me, too."

"We're gonna have a baby..."

"Yes, we are, Vitya."

Viktor practically fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist to nuzzle his nose in his husband's steadily softening stomach, littering kisses over it causing the omega to sigh dreamily. "Our baby's in here right now... I can't wait to meet them soon~"

Yuuri could only smile, running his fingers through Viktor's hair as the alpha crooned and hiccuped against his stomach.

This was going to be a long ride.

But it'd be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, consider buying me a coffee :)   
> ko-fi.com/cafeau


End file.
